This invention relates generally to inhibition of growth and reproduction of Tyrophagus putrescentiae, and more particularly, to inhibition of growth and reproduction of Tyrophagus putrescentiae in pet food product by conjugated linoleic acid.
Pet food products are sometimes stored in distribution centers before sale to the public, and are also typically stored in homes by pet owners after purchase and before consumption by pets. Sometimes stored pet food products can be spoiled and/or consumed by pests such as mites. One common mite classified as Tyrophagus putrescentiae is known to feed and propagate in some pet food products.
Preservatives incorporated in the pet food product at excess levels can be used to inhibit infestation of pet food products by organisms such as Tyrophagus putrescentiae. However, most preservatives used add no positive nutritional value to pet food products.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method of protecting pet food products during storage from Tyrophagus putrescentiae. Also it would be desirable to provide a method of inhibiting growth and reproduction of Tyrophagus putrescentiae in pet food products.